


Oisuga Valentines Exchange 2021

by stupidguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidguin/pseuds/stupidguin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Oisuga Valentines Exchange 2021

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLies/gifts).



Happy Valentines!

Oisuga Valentines Exchange 2021


End file.
